


Protector

by NovaRen



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Force-Sensitive Reader, Humor, I'm Sorry, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-05 21:55:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17927081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NovaRen/pseuds/NovaRen
Summary: Reader is a nurse in an assisted living home on Earth. But one day, her whole life changes with the arrival of some very oddly-clothed men with weapons.





	1. Chapter 1

As you drove up to the building you worked at, you had a bad feeling. Something was going to go wrong today. Maybe it was just because your coworker called off so you were alone? You weren’t sure.

You sighed and grabbed your lunch bag as you got out of your car, you didn’t have time to think of all the possibilities.

You walked up the stairs to the Assisted Living home at which you worked at as a nurse. You loved your job just as much as you loved the people you care for.

You waved at the residents as you came into the building, most of them playing bingo before dinner.

“Hi, Nurse Y/N!” One called out.

“Hello!” You replied.

You continued moving until you reached the main desk, sliding behind it so that you could clock in.

“Good afternoon, Y/N. I left you a list of the stuff that still needs done from my shift. I didn’t have time. Have a good night!” Sarah, one of the other nurses, stated before clocking out and leaving. Today was going to be rough.

**_Time Skip_ **

You finally finished the majority of your work and decided to go on your lunch break. As you grabbed your lunch from the refrigerator, you felt this overwhelming anxiety creep through your body. Something wasn’t right.

You felt like something was calling you to the dining room. You left your food in the staff kitchen and bolted to see what was going on, what could be causing this feeling.

As you reached the dining room, you found it to be absolute chaos. Residents were screaming and running from whatever was outside. As you got closer, you noticed some sort of space craft in the field next to the place. Upon further notice, you saw two men coming up the stairs, followed by at least six or seven others in white armor. You didn’t have time to study them, you needed to get the residents safe.

You ran into the kitchen and handed the staff your keys, giving them the key to the basement.

“You need to get all of the residents done there **now**. Go!”

The kitchen staff gathered the remaining residents and shooed them out, you hoped they could get them all to safety.

You looked back out the window, noticing why they were so terrified of these strangers. Three residents who were originally smoking their cigarettes were now just lifeless bodies, their lives taken by these monsters.

You didn’t have time to cry, the men were walking in now. You ran into the kitchen and grabbed as many knives as you could find, thankful that you had somehow always been good at throwing them.

“Search the area. She’s here somewhere.” One if the men said. His voice was modulated, an intimidation tactic. He was in clothing you’ve never really seen before. Nearly skin-tight pants, a tunic, and odd robes? That’s what the looked to be.

You climbed on top of the serving rack, hoping no one would notice you. It was high enough to be hidden, and to hopefully get them in the neck area with the knives.

You held your breath as three of the men in white walked in, weapons drawn. As soon as you knew you had a good chance at at least injuring them, you threw the knives, penetrating their barely visible areas between the chest piece and helmet. They dropped to the floor with a loud thud; they would find you.

Three more piled in and met the same fate, but the man in all black walked in and somehow stopped the knife mid-air before it could hit him.

You jumped down from your original spot and charged at him, knives in hand. Sure, he was a very large man, but you were fast. Almost too fast for him.

You managed to slice his arm, he hissed at the pain, then got ahold of you. He wrapped his large arms around your stomach and carried you out like a child would an animal.

You kicked him continuously, even bit him, but he would not let you go.

He finally dropped you on the floor and walked over to the ginger-haired man. You tried running, but you were stuck by some invisible force.

“She took out our troops.” You heard the masked man say.

“Yeah, and I’ll take you out too you fucking monster.” You screamed at him. You weren’t just angry, you were _pissed_.

“We’ll see.”

“Yes, we will.” You stated flatly. You closed your eyes and entered a meditative state, trying figure out how to get out of whatever invisible force that was holding you down.

You channeled every ounce of anger you had into breaking that force. You were free, and now you would attack.

You stood up and quickly threw a chair at the two men, knocking the ginger over. He shook it off and glared at you, pulling out his own weapon and firing at you, but you dodged it. You noticed his gun didn’t shoot bullets, but blasts which you thought to be plasma, maybe?

You didn’t have time to dwell on the thought, the other man pulled out a weapon of his own. Some sort of laser sword? Who were these men?

You continued to dodge the blasts while also trying to stay away from the man in black, throwing anything you could in front of you. Tables, chairs, juice carts. Anything you could find, you made it work.

Your fighting soon proved to be useless as he swung at you, burning your arm with the blade. You lost your focus for a split second, and now you were in his arms again.

“Be cooperative and we may let you live.” The ginger man growled.

“Why are you doing this? Why did you kill my residents? You’re monsters. Fucking monsters.” You paused, letting one tear leave your eye before continuing, baring your teeth like an animal. “And you, hiding behind a mask. Coward.”

He acted as if he he didn’t hear your words, just kept his grip on you. The ginger man stepped forward and began talking.

“I am General Hux of the First Order. That is Commander Kylo Ren. We are here for-” you cut him off.

“Hugs? Your last name is hugs? Don’t seem very huggable.” You teased.

“It’s Hux. With an ex. Now would you please-”

“What’s the First Order? And what kind of name is Kylo Ren? He definitely doesn't seem huggable. I would probably hug you, Hugs, before him." You asked, cutting him off again.

“I would tell you if you shut your trap for two minutes.” You rolled your eyes and let him speak. “Anyway, we are here because we have suspicions that you may be a great asset to us and our organization.” He half smiled, cocky asshole.

“Why would I want to join you? You are both monsters with idiotic names. This one won’t even show his face meanwhile you look constipated.” You rambled on angrily.

“Ren, you know what to do.” He stomped off angrily. The man’s giant hand came over your head, and blackness took over as you fell into his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader gets an explanation, Kylo and Hux are not pleased with her behaviour.

When you came to, you saw nothing but darkness. You had no clue where you were or where you were going. All you knew is that you had been kidnapped, you failed to protect your residents, and you were ripped away from your family. Your life was completely and utterly fucked.

You went to stretch when you realised you were chained down like a dog.

"Can somebody fucking explain to me where the hell I am and why I am chained up?" You screamed. You felt the anger welling up inside of you, begging to come out. Thats when you were freed. You didn't know how you did it, didn't have time to think about it, you just ran.

When you found what looked to be an exit, you were stopped by two men in white armor, the kind that invaded and killed.

"Stop right there." The one said robotically.

"Tell me what the fuck is going on right now." You demanded, not fearing them.

"We are told to keep you from leaving." The other replied.

"I can guess who told you that. Well tell Gingersnap Hugs and his friend with the weird outfit that I am awake and would like a fucking explanation!" Right as you finished speaking, the door opened to reveal "Hugs" as you liked to call him.

"I'll take it from here, boys." He waved the men away and harshly grabbed you by the arm. "You **will** behave and you **will** do as I say. Are we clear?"

"And you **will** give me an explanation or I **will** shove my foot up your ass. Do **I** make myself clear?" That earned you a slap to your right cheek. You glared back at the man as you rubbed your face.

"You will get your explanation, but you will learn to respect me. Now, let's go." He pulled you along, not letting go of your arm.

You walked silently for what felt like hours until you reached a large door, thats when Gingerbread Man stopped you.

"I am asking you to _please_ behave in here. If you want to live, you will only speak when spoken to. Understand?" You just nodded in response before turning back to the door and entering with Hugs.

You noticed what seemed to be Mr. Emo Asshat kneeling in front of some giant throne. Following Hux, you only stopped when he kneeled as well. He motioned for you to get down, and you complied, only because of his warning.

Just as you were about to ask what you were doing here, a   
giant hologram appeared on the throne. The man was disgustingly disfigured with eyes that could pierce right through you. You were terrified.

"Rise." With this one word, the three of you rose simultaneously, heads still bowed. _Who is this?_ You thought to yourself.

"Look at me, girl," You raised your head to look at him, trying to look as confident as possible, "Do you know why you are here?"

"No, sir. I was kidnapped from my workplace an-" he cut you off right there.

"Allow me to explain. I'm sure you have met Commander Ren and General Hix already. Commander Ren insisted they go to your planet, in a completely different galaxy, because he sensed your strength. Tell me girl, have you ever noticed anything different about yourself?"

You contemplated his question before you answered. "I have always felt.. different, yes. I wouldnt say I'm very strong though. I always needed help lifting my residents." His laugh reverberated through the room.

"I do not mean physical strength, my child. The Force is strong in you. I can feel it, Commander Ren can feel it. He will train you," he looked at the two men beside you, "As for you two, answer any other questions she has. That is all." With that, he disappeared.

"Okay, I have never been more confused in my life." Looking over at the men, you waited for them to say something. Do something. **Something.**

"You are also very impatient." The modulated voice coming from the man in black said. He turned away, as did General Hux, and you followed.

"Where are we going now?" You asked, desperately trying to keep up with them.

"We are going to discuss this in a more private area. You will then be escorted to your quarters." Grneral Hux replied.

It didn't take long for you to reach the room he spoke of. It was a fairly large room with a long table right in the center. There had to be at least twenty chairs around it. It was definitely meant for meetings.

"Take a seat and we will begin." You did as the general said and sat on the very last chair on the right side of the table. Commander Ren sat across from you, General Hux sat at the head of the table.

"Okay so where the hell am I, what is the force, why is everything so dark and ominous here, why is Buckethead always so silent, and when can I get some bloody food? I didn't get to eat because you bombarded us, killed the people I cared for, and kidnapped me **to another galaxy!** " You were practically screaming by the time you had finished. Ren was clenching and unclenching his fists whereas Hux seemed unphased.

"You are with the First Order on Starkiller Base. Our plan is to bring order to the galaxy and destroy the Resistance scum. Food will be sent to your quarters when we are done here. They are located next to Ren's, so he will escort you there." Ren raised his head when you were told he was going to escort you.

"I did not agree to this. Have a stormtrooper do it." Hux was about to protest when Ren stood up. "I am the commander of this organization. The only person I take orders from is Supreme Leader Snoke."

His robotic sounding voice was even more terrifying when he was yelling, but you could not be afraid. You stood as well and began to talk.

"I'm sure he just meant it would be easier that way. **You** were the one that wanted to find me and bring me here. So quit your tantrum and just take me to my fucking room." You noticed Hux smirking in your peripheral vision, which set you off again. "And you! Wipe that smirk off your face! I have just been taken from everything I've ever known by you two and I'm welcomed by two grown men acting like children!"

As you were ranting, you did not notice the vase on the table shatter, nor did you notice two of the chairs breaking or a control panel bending inwards. But the men did, and they were impressed.

"Settle down, young Y/N, before you wreck more of this room." You looked around the room and noticed the damage you had supposedly done. "Ren, will you please escort her to her room?" Hux asked. You heard a sigh come from the helmet.

"Lets go."

You waved goodbye to Hux as you walked out the door and down the hall.

"Can you slow down a little? I have little legs."

No reply.

"I said can you **please** slow down?"

No reply.

"Lord give me strength or an untraceable handgun." You said aloud. He suddenly stopped and turned to face you. He said nothing, but you _knew_ he was getting impatient.

"You are infuriating." He continued down the hallway until you reached your new room. He gave you your code and went to his own, not saying goodbye or explaining anything to you.

You were alone in all of this.


End file.
